Max Lvl Skill Cheater in Naruto
by Exalxert
Summary: Reincarnating in the world of Naruto is pretty cool. But it's even more cool reincarnating with cheats. With my awesome cheat I will be a badass ninja. Muhahahaha... discontinued...
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer : This is just a fanfic.**

"Naruko-chan!" - Regular speech

 **"Shut up!!!"** \- Non-human speech

 _"I will never give up!!!" - Thoughts_

 **[Rasengan!!!]** \- Jutsu

 **Chapter 1 - I am OP**!!!

"Ok... where the hell am I?"

 **"Beep... Beep... Calibrating system...**

 **Please wait...**

 **Loading 1%...**

 **35%...**

 **50%...**

 **80%...**

 **100%...**

 **Ting!!!!! Sucessfully installed the game.**

 **Welcome user in the world of Naruto!!!**

 **Please answer the following question so you may begin your path to awesomeness."**

I don't exactly know what's going on but seeing this I can guess it.

I am fucking transmigrating in the world of naruto!!! Fuck yeah!!! I don't even remember dying or anything though but who cares. Now onto my path of awesomeness.

 **"Which Hidden village do you want be part of?"**

Hmmm... tricky question. While many people might answer Konoha but for me... it's a village filled with hypocrites. So, I gotta think hard on this one.

Damn... this is hard.

 **"Default Hidden village of leaf has been selected. The user took too long to answer.**

 **Next question**

 **Which character do you find worthless in the Hidden village of leaf?"**

... OMFG!!!! The fucking system didn't even tell me about the fucking time limit dammit. Well.. at least this question is easy. I without any hesitation choose Sakura. Yup, she's pathetic. Some might argue with me but fuck you.

 **"Do you prefer to be male, female or both?"**

Jesus christ... what do you mean by both!? God damn I picked male of course.

 **"Thank you for your co-orperation. Please enjoy your life in the world of Naruto."**

Muhahahaha... this is gonna be legendary. I can already see myself being a badass ninja.

 **"Before proceeding with the transfer, do you want to activate cheat?"**

Cheat? Which idiot wouldn't want a cheat? It's practically a tradition for a reincanated person to have cheat.

 **"Please select a cheat. You can only choose one cheat. It is advised not to pick a cheat if you want a challenge."**

I ignore the last sentence completely since I hate challenging games... after playing Dark Souls I detest playing challenging games. Now, after selecting a cheat which will practically let me troll them into oblivion.

 **"Thank you and enjoy your new life."**

I don't know what happened after that because everthing srated going blurry. After some time, bright light desended upon my eyes. And when I mean bright light, it was bright enough to make me blind. God dammit I don't want to be a blind ninja.

"Aww.. look at him. So cute. He's got his mama's beautiful hair and father's handsome face."

I can hear hear some people talking. Are they talking about me? Let me see... STATUS!!!

 **Name - Haruno Akira**

 **Title - None**

 **Age - 0**

 **Lvl - 0**

 **Exp - 0/...**

 **HP - 3/3**

 **CP - 14/14**

 **STR - ...**

 **DEX - ...**

 **VIT - ...**

 **INT - ...**

 **CHA - ...**

 **Cheat Code**

 **Max Skills - Any skill learned will instantly be max lvl.**

... Fuck!!! Haruno Akira!!! I am in the same fucking family as that useless bansee Sakura. What did I do to deserve such a miserable fate. But still, looking at my cheat code you gotta admit it's pretty fucking cool. I had the choice to be practically immortal by choosing infinite HP cheat but it wouldn't be too fun. So the only question is what's the current timeline? Whatever the case there is one fact that is certain. I am OP!!!


	2. chapter 2

**Disclaimer : This is just a fanfic.**

"Naruko-chan!" - Regular speech

 **"Shut up!!!"** \- Non-human speech

 _"I will never give up!!!" - Thoughts_

 **[Rasengan!!!]** \- Jutsu

 **Chapter 2 - Kumo Spy Quest!!!**

 _"Haaaa... so boring... sucks to be a kid."_

You might be wondering what I am doing right now. Right now I am just staring at roof wondering why I was excited about bloody reincarnating. I can't do anything but sleep, eat and shit on my diapers. And worst of all I gotta suck tits of an old hag ninja. Yup, my family sucks so bad that my own fucking mother won't breastfeed me.

"Aahh... Akira-kun open your mouth time for your milk."

 _"Daaaamniiittttt!!!!"_

The old hag is too much for me... and on top of that I can't use my game system since there's a fucking age restriction of 3 years old. I can only view my status screen like an idiot. Haaaaa... I can just hope that I will be able to survive this nightmare.

 **Timeskip 5 years**

Finally my time to shine has come. Everyone will bow before my awesomeness cause I am finally on my way to become a legit ninja. I will be attending the academy in a week now. But still in these 5 years I learned of many things. Number one is that Namikaze Minato is the Hokage and his wife are Uzumaki Kushina and Uchiha Mikoto. That info nearly fried my brains if not for my Gamer Mind skill. And speaking of that let me again see my fabulous STATUS.

 **Name - Haruno Akira**

 **Title - Gamer (Gives skills Gamer Mind and Gamer Body)**

 **Age - 5**

 **Lvl - 3**

 **Exp - 120/600**

 **HP - 360/360**

 **CP - 220/220**

 **STR - 41**

 **DEX - 43**

 **VIT - 36**

 **INT - 22**

 **CHA - 25**

 **Stats points - 0**

 **Cheat Code**

 **Max Skills - Any skill learned will instantly be max lvl.**

 **Skills**

 **Gamer Mind Lvl Max (Passive) - Grants total calmness in any kind of situation and also immunity to mental status effects.**

 **Gamer Body Lvl Max (Passive) - Grants body that will let you live in that of a video game world.**

 **Absolute Chakra Control Lvl Max (Passive) - Allows you to have absolute control over your chakra.**

 **All chakra related skills cost 75% less chakra.**

 **Chakra Enhancement Lvl Max (Active) - Allows you to enhance your body through chakra.**

 **X3.5 STR and DEX when active.**

 **Sense Presence Lvl Max (Passive) - Allows you to have detect and recognise all living being in the radius of 6.5 kilometers.**

 **Killing Intent Lvl Max (Active) - Allows you to project your killing intent to your target to cause devestating effects.**

 **Mental status Fear is applied to your target causing 55% of all Stats drop.**

 **Killing Intent won't work on people who is 40 levels higher than the user.**

 **Drunken Fist Taijutsu Lvl Max (Passive) - A fighting style based on a drunk martial artist. Many might not think highly of this fighting style but it is one of the most fearsome and unpredictable fighting style out there.**

 **25 VIT 30 DEX 25 STR**

Aaah... everytime I see my stats I almost get orgasm. Drunken fist was a skill I didn't even think about getting since I got it accidently while drinking a sake while training. Though for other skills I did work 10 seconds for it. LOL. I am too much. Still I need to lvl up but without any quest I can't lvl up and I can't get any decent quest until I attend the academy. I guess I will just wander around Konoha for a while... man I wish something exciting would happen like saving a princess or maybe killing a spy.

"Hmm? What the hell is that guy doing?"

Unknowingly I have stumbled myself in the red light district it seems and I come across a guy carrying a girl about my age running through the alley. Hmm... something doesn't feel right.

 **Ting!!! Quest Alert!!!**

 **Save the girl from the Kumo Spy!!!**

 **Rewards**

 **Exp 20,000**

 **Unknown**

 **Lightning Affinity**

Oh yeah!!! Finally some action. Sucking in deep breath I use Chakra Enhancment to increase my speed. He's hiding behind that wall. Let's see your Lvl...

 **Kumo Spy Lvl 76**

... Jesus christ how the fuck am I supposed to fight that kind of monstrosity. I guess this quest isn't meant for me to complete. It is't compulsory quest after all. I will just inform the ANBU... OMG!!! I cant sense any fucking ninja around. WTF!!! Are they doing? Man this is why I don't like Konoha. Full of sissy and hypocritical bastards. They call themselves strongest of the 5 hidden village yet their security is so lax. I guess the girl had a bad luck, nothing I can do about it.

Before leaving I look one more time at them. SHIT!!! I can't leave. The guilt trip will haunt me... Dammit I will just wing it. I am supposed to be trolling the ninja world for fuck's sake.

"STOP!!! I won't let you kidnap her!!!"

Oh... damn I am an idiot!!! I could have sneak attacked him.

"Damn brat!!! Get lost or I will kill you."

He releases his killing intent but thanks to my Gamer Mind it has no effect. I pretend to get scared for 1 second then instantly rush at him using my Drunken Fist Taijutsu.

"Shit!!! What kind of monster are you?"

Without any kind bullshit reply I engage him in a furious close range combat. Dammit!! Even with my Drunken Fist I can barely hit him. I don't know how long I have been fighting him but feels like eternity.

"Die!! You little monster. **[Lightning style - Electro Magnetic Murder]** "

Shit!!!! I get hit right on my abdomen with that freaking lightning.

 **Critical Hit 300 Dmg Recieved**

Oh my lord! Bullshit!!! I can barely stand.

 **Ting!!! New skill learned.**

 **Lightning Resistance Lvl Max (Passive) - Reduces lightning based damage by 75%.**

I have no time to look at the skill notification as the Kumo Spy takes out his kunai to pierce it inside my heart. Ha... ha... calm down... okay focus. I focus all my remaining chakra in right hand to give him a final attack.

 **Ting!!! New skill learned.**

 **Limit Breaker Fist Lvl Max (Active) - An attack that uses all the chakra as a final resort to cause devastating strike. Warning!! Will lose conciousness after using it due to chakra exhaustion.**

 **CP x STR x DEX plus** **1000 Damage.**

Holy shit! It's a kamikaze attack. Alright!!! It's do or die.

"Die you bastard!!!"

Shouting I launch my attack.

 **Boooommmmmm!!!!**

The attack I launched was so strong that my fist instantly crushed the kunai and hit his chest only to explode his body into thosands of tiny pieces. Before losing my conciousness I look over the girl only to see several ANBU and a girly looking blonde guy blocking her vision. Nice job!!! Then I faint.

 **Ting!!! Quest Complete!!!**

 **Exp 20,000 recieved!!!**

 **Naruko is now your fiancee!!!**

 **Lightning Affinity recieved!!!**


	3. chapter 3

**Disclaimer : This is just a fanfic.**

"Naruko-chan!" - Regular speech

 **"Shut up!!!"** \- Non-human speech

 _"I will never give up!!!" - Thoughts_

 **[Rasengan!!!]** \- Jutsu

 **Chapter 3 - My Destined One**

 **Naruko's Pov**

My name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruko, daughter of the Hokage Namikaze Minato and the Uzukage's daughter Uzumaki Kushina. Currently 8 years old in search of adventure. I have the same red hair as Mom and deep blue eyes like my Dad.I look more like my Mom only with eyes matching my Dad's. I am already a High Genin level academy student yet my mom and dad always try to babysit me. And same goes for my step mother Namikaze Uchiha Mikoto and step brother Uchiha Itachi. I don't really know what happened but all the Uchiha clan except for my step mother and step brother were killed. My father to protect my step mother from politics married her though my mom was the one who forced him. I don't know what to think about that though.

" _Haaa... hopefully I managed to escape the ANBU. I want to have some adventure alone. Pranking has gotten boring lately since only Iruka sensei reacts to them. Other people just tolerate it since I am the Hokage's daughter."_

I stroll through the red light district hoping to see something interesting. Don't all the adults come here to have fun? Jiraya-ojii always comes here though. When I asked he said research on fun things... I wonder what that is? He never tells me. When I asked Itachi-nii, his eyes started bleeding and he fainted. That reaction made me curious so here I am in order to unravel the mystery.

"Hey ojou-chan!! Over here." 

An old man with a kind face calls me over. I think he might be able to tell about this place.

"Umm... old man what is it?"

The old man smiles brilliantly at me though I feel uncomfortable for some reason.

"Here a candy. Eat it, it's good."

Giving me a piece of candy, he smiles at me. There's no way I am eating it. It's suspicious!!!

"Umm.. thanks but no thanks. I gotta get home. Sorry!!"

Saying that I run away or I thought I was running only to find myself paralyzed and unable to move.

" **[Lightning Style - Paralyzing Shock].** Hahahaha... can't believe I am so lucky. To find the daughter of the Hokage without any ANBU. Raikage-sama will be pleased to have you. You will make a fine breeding stock for our village."

The old man burst into smoke revealing a middle aged man who had dark skin. I was scared now. He was a Kumo ninja and I heard from my Mom how Kumo ninja had once kidnaped her for her Uzumaki bloodline.

 _"Mom... Dad... Itachi-nii... Mikoto-okasan... help.."_

Desperately I began to pray for help but it was useless . There were no ninjas in the area and I couldn't leave my strands of red hair behind like my Mom. My Mom would always tell me of her story about how Dad had saved her from the Kumo ninja like a prince. She would say he was her Destined One. I use to always dream about meeting my other half like that. Now, that the same thing is happening I can't help but think it was a ridiculous thought. 

Right now he began hiding behind a wall as a precaution to get away unnoticed. I was on the verge of despair when I heard a boy's voice.

"STOP!!! I won't let you kidnap her!!!"

The boy came and shouted at my kidnapper. The man got angry and suddenly the atmosphere began to get suffocating. My body was quivering... because of me an innocent boy was going to get killed. The boy had pink hair with emrald eyes. He was handsome and charming as well but right now he was shivering with fear. I was ready to close my eyes to avoid seeing a gruesome spectacle but next second he moved his eyes toward me and immediately his expression changed. I could recognise it immediately, it was a expression made by Dad or Itachi-nii when they said they had to fight to protect their precious people. Was I a precious person for him? As I was questioning myself, he lauched himself towards the Kumo ninja.

Fast... incredibly fast, he was going toe to toe with the Kumo ninja and the way he fought was mesmerizing. It was perfect yet imperfect and beautiful yet brutal. Everytime he clashed, it felt like he was losing his balance and posture but it was quite the opposite... he was perfectly balancing himself while wobbling and swaying. They engaged for full 10 minutes but the Kumo ninja got impatient and used a lightning jutsu to finish him off. It was a perfect hit, I could see his charred abdomen. I wanted to stop that guy, I wanted to cry for weak and useless but I couldn't do anything. Just as the Kumo ninja tried to finish him off, he also launched his final attack with a battlecry. Before I could see what happenned, my Dad and ANBU blocked my view. I couldn't see what happened, after a defeaning sound I saw the Kumo ninja was nowhere and the boy who came for me was lying down in the puddle of blood. I could only hope he was alright since he was my Destined One like my Dad was to my Mom.


	4. chapter 4

**Disclaimer: This is just a fanfic.**

"Naruko-chan!" - Regular speech

 **"Shut up!"** \- Non-human speech

 _"I will never give up!" - Thoughts_

 **[Rasengan!]** \- Jutsu

 **Chapter 4 – Alpha Bloodline**

 **Namikaze Minato POV**

Panic, that was all I was feeling. My dear Naruko-chan was missing. I don't know how this even happened. Kushina-chan was pregnant so Mikoto was busy looking after her to pay any attention to Naruko. Naruko… she always was too hyperactive to sit still but now we have gotten report of Kumo spy in the Konoha province. Kumo and Iwa never did like me... heck! They downright detest me. After failing the attack on Uzugakure, they came for Konoha only to get annihilated by me. They call me the **Bloody Flash** for slaughtering their army of 10,000 in 10 minutes. If it wasn't for Kushina-chan trusting me with her Uzumaki heritage it would've been disastrous. Right after that, her father Uzumaki Seiji betrothed us and we got married but right on our marriage day, **Uchiha Massacre** happened.

The Uchiha clan except for Kushina-chan's best friend Uchiha Mikoto and her son Uchiha Itachi didn't attend my wedding only to get slaughtered by unknown enemy ninja. Still to this day we don't know who it was. And to top it up Konoha's corrupt council started pressuring poor Mikoto for CRA (Clan Restoration Act) since Itachi-kun was too young and that unknown enemy was still out there. Kushina-chan then begged me to marry Mikoto which I did reluctantly only to later come to love her and Itachi-kun like a real wife and son which Kushina-chan was ecstatic about (probably for doing naughty activities which was true not that I disliked it).

"Hokage-sama we have located unknown chakra sources spiking in red light district. Probably a battle going on." Suddenly an ANBU appears in front of me breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Let's go." With that I rush towards the destination only to find an unbelievable scene. A kid was fighting against a Kumo spy probably a high chunnin level ninja to a standstill and it was too amazing. I halt all the ANBU not to interrupt the battle to see the kid's true potential. The kid looks only about 5 years old and had a pink hair with emerald eyes meaning he must be Haruno Mebuki's son. His face does match his now KIA (Killed in Action) ninja father Haruno Kaiga which was to say he looked damn handsome.

After some moments the Kumo spy launches a lightning jutsu which horrified me thinking that the kid was dead but to my astonishment the kid lived even after being hit dead center in the abdomen. From the looks of it he's barely alive. Dammit I should have interfered and now a promising young child is going to die. Readying myself to use the **Flying Thunder** jutsu only to stop myself and shield Naruko's vision on impending scene which was terrifying to say the least. The kid used some kind of advance S-rank… no make it SS-rank jutsu to make a mincemeat out of the Kumo spy. Right after the attack he collapsed probably due to chakra exhaustion since I could feel all his chakra concentrated in his right hand. I am even surprised that he didn't blow up his right arm off.

"Weasel, send the kid to the medics ASAP and tell the doctors to check his blood for bloodline or anything regarding his body. His show of strength has been too astounding. No… get Senju Tsunade for the checkup. Also get Inoichi for mental checkup." Briefly nodding at me Weasel or might I say my good step son Itachi went along to complete his task.

"Tou-san will… will he be alright?" I glance at my daughter who had been paralysed. I can see something new in her… It's suspicious. It's the same look when I rescued Kushina-chan… MY BABY GIRL HAS GROWN UP SO FAST! It only feels like yesterday but she's already in love. And I can somewhat relate to it since that is how I got Kushina-chan as well. Haaa… well a bird will fly one day soaring into the horizon searching for their own place but to think it would be this early.

"Of course, he will. He's a strong child. You don't need to worry about him or maybe someone's got a little crush hmmm?" I decided to tease her only to get an unexpected answer.

"Of course, he's my DESTINED ONE, dattebane!" OMG! So cute and she's even gotten her mother's verbal tick. She was always so tomboyish to have any girly fascination and now falling in love changed her completely.

"Don't worry! You can visit him once we do a full check up on him, okay?" Nodding while blushing she takes off with ANBU squad to return home. I still have a lot to do before returning home. Looking at the puddle of blood and the leftover remain of the dead ninja I order some of my men to clean up and head towards the Hokage tower.

After few hours of paperwork hell, I hear a knock from Senju Tsunade and Yamanaka Inoichi. Nodding at them to speak they give their report on Haruno Akira.

"Minato… the test result is terrifying. I don't even know if he can be even called a human or if he were a human he would be called an **Alpha**."

"Explain." Activating the silencing seal, I urge her to continue.

"His body adaptivity is so high that if it were possible and it is as I have seen it, he should've already exploded due his blood cells. And one top of that he has absolute chakra control." The last sentence is said with her expression showing disbelief and slight disgust.

"So? What's the problem?" I don't understand. It seems like my question made her angry and believe me you don't want to make a kunoichi angry.

"WHAT'S THE PROBLEM? It's freaking ABSOLUTE chakra control and not a PERFECT chakra control. All the training ninjas go through seems like a waste of time comparing them to this absurd chakra control. No matter how much training one does, it shouldn't be even possible to attain that kind of chakra control. His bloodline is too freaky and on top of that with only 5 hours of sleep he can heal from all type of injury and also recover his chakra. And the the final and the most disturbing matter is his **Brain** or should I say **Brain Cells**."

"Brain? It does sound freaky… can you explain?"

"Brain is the MOST IMPORTANT part of the body in order to operate it to its full potential. A body's capability keeps increasing as you train but what about mind? We think meditation and controlling our emotions increase our mind power but from the looks of it, it's all rubbish. It seems from the time we are born to the time of our death we have only been using our mind at maximum of 5%. Now tell me what do think would happen if we were to access 100%?"

"We would be very smart, cunning and intelligent?" I answer her with another question.

"That is what I thought as well but it seems it's different than we thought it was. If we have 100% access to our mind we would have Haruno Akira, possessor of **Alpha Bloodline** that is what I call it anyway."

"And that brings to our next findings. Genjutsu or any mind based jutsu are completely useless against him. That means our Yamanaka jutsu are completely useless against him." Inoichi helplessly adds his report.

"Anything else?" this is a major ordeal, a bloodline that makes you invulnerable to mind related jutsu.

"Yes, in fact that is only one of the thing that his brain allows him to do. Another thing is being able to control is emotion to remain calm at any situation. He is able to feel other emotion as well but if it gets too much he can control it and remain calm and cool."

Wow! That is one heck of an advantage. It's like he's meant to be a ninja… no a badass ninja like me no maybe he might even surpass me. We have to make him remain loyal to the village. If he becomes an enemy then it will be disastrous.

"And the final topping on the cake goes to this ridiculous ability of his. He can instantly master any technique once he has learned it. He just has to learn it even if it's little bit about it and **BANG** he's mastered it. His brain instantly gives him masterful comprehension to master that skill so any technique he has will instantly be master level skill."

I open my jaws wide open. Inoichi and Tsunade seems to be understanding my reaction since they must have had the same reaction. This is ridiculous, no terrifying if he got in the wrong hands such as Orochimaru or enemy village then we will be doomed.

"How many people know about this?" I ask them in my serious Hokage mode.

"Only us and..." Right after that Nara Shikaku our chief military advisor enters.

"And me. Might I suggest something?" How the hell did he time that? I placed the silencing seals for a reason dammit. He's too smart but at least his loyalty is true.

"Yes, what is it?"

"I heard he saved your daughter, right?" I don't like where this is going. I nod at him.

"How about we engage her with him to make sure he remains loyal? A council woman's son marrying the Hokage's daughter after saving her and to top it off having extremely valuable Bloodline. Haruno Mebuki will definitely agree without hesitation." He looks at me for an answer and I can say that it is quite a solution to current predicament. So, my answer was obvious.

Returning home late I wonder how to explain to my wives and my daughter about the situation. Itachi would agree no doubt seeing the level of skill and potential Haruno Akira has shown but what scares me is Kushina-chan's and Mikoto's reaction. If they go mad over this I can say my life goodbye.

Resigning to my fate I call my family together for a meeting.

"So, what's this about Minato-kun?" Gulping in my saliva I answer my dear Kushina-chan.

"Naruko-chan has been engaged now due to a difficult situation. The reason for that situation is SS-rank secret so I can't tell you."

 **SNAP!** Suddenly a pair of arm is strangling my neck and I can't see my wife in front of me. I can only see a demoness in front of me.

" **WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT YOU BASTARD? I THOUGHT IT WAS ALWAYS FAMILY FIRST!"** I can see Naruko-chan crying as well and Mikoto looking at me with disgust and Itachi squinting his eyes at me with his **Mangekyo Sharingan**. He's ready to use **Tsukoyomi** if I don't explain, if I don't die by Kushina-chan's hands first that is.

"Le…t me… ex.. plain… ple…ase.." I am barely able to talk.

She lets me go only to glare at me saying 'go on speak'.

"The one she is engaged to is Haruno Akira and he has a unique bloodline which is top secret and in order to give him reason to remain loyal to Konoha I decided to engage Naroko-chan to him."

I prepare for worst case scenario only to see all of them remaining quiet and next second squealing with joy and happiness congratulating Naruko-chan and Itachi nodding at me with approval. What the hell just happened?


	5. chapter 5

**Disclaimer: This is just a fanfic.**

"Naruko-chan!" - Regular speech

 **"Shut up!"** \- Non-human speech

 _"I will never give up!" - Thoughts_

 **[Rasengan!]** \- Jutsu

 **Chapter 5 – Meeting my In-laws**

I open my eyes instantly checking my surrounding only to see that I seem to have frightened a sexy nurse with my outburst.

"Hehehe… sorry about that." Rubbing the back of my head sheepishly I apologize to her. Glaring at me for who knows what (probably scaring the crap out of her), she calls for Tsunade. SERIOUSLY! Isn't Tsunade supposed to be a snotty, gambling and a drunk old hag hiding her age with illusion who refuses to return to Konoha blaming the death of her precious people?

I shouldn't really be surprised anymore knowing that Minato and Kushina are still alive. Hell! The bastard even married Uchiha Mikoto that sexy brunette, god damn lucky bastard.

By the way, didn't I complete my quest? I did see the glimpse of the notification stating that I completed the quest. Let's see my reward.

 **Name - Haruno Akira**

 **Title - Gamer (Gives skills Gamer Mind and Gamer Body)**

 **Age - 5**

 **Lvl - 28**

 **Exp – 1,000/17,000**

 **HP - 360/360**

 **CP - 220/220**

 **STR - 41**

 **DEX - 43**

 **VIT - 36**

 **INT - 22**

 **CHA - 25**

 **Stats points - 75**

 **Cheat Code**

 **Max Skills - Any skill learned will instantly be max lvl.**

 **Skills**

 **Gamer Mind Lvl Max (Passive) - Grants total calmness in any kind of situation and also immunity to mental status effects.**

 **Gamer Body Lvl Max (Passive) - Grants body that will let you live in that of a video game world.**

 **Absolute Chakra Control Lvl Max (Passive) - Allows you to have absolute control over your chakra.**

 **All chakra related skills cost 75% less chakra.**

 **Chakra Enhancement Lvl Max (Active) - Allows you to enhance your body through chakra.**

 **X3.5 STR and DEX when active.**

 **Sense Presence Lvl Max (Passive) - Allows you to have detect and recognize all living being in the radius of 6.5 kilometers.**

 **Killing Intent Lvl Max (Active) - Allows you to project your killing intent to your target to cause devastating effects.**

 **Mental status Fear is applied to your target causing 55% of all Stats drop.**

 **Killing Intent won't work on people who is 40 levels higher than the user.**

 **Drunken Fist Taijutsu Lvl Max (Passive) - A fighting style based on a drunk martial artist. Many might not think highly of this fighting style but it is one of the most fearsome and unpredictable fighting style out there.**

 **25 VIT 30 DEX 25 STR**

 **Lightning Affinity Lvl Max (Passive) – Grants natural affinity towards lightning making it stronger.**

 **X10 Lightning based attacks**

 **Lightning Resistance Lvl Max (Passive) - Reduces lightning based damage by 75%.**

 **Limit Breaker Fist Lvl Max (Active) - An attack that uses all the chakra as a final resort to cause devastating strike. Warning! Will lose consciousness after using it due to chakra exhaustion.**

 **CP x STR x DEX plus 1000 Damage.**

So, I know that the quest gave me 15 levels worth exp and Lightning affinity but what about the unknown reward? Dammit, I can't even check out what my reward was… must have been something amazing like what might be the chance of having to be engaged to the girl I saved? I know that she is just a little girl for _now_ but once she grows up… Damn! With that beautiful red hair and cute round face matching with those soul sucking deep blue eyes and not to mention she was already developing in those areas if you know what I mean.

Sadly… I don't think that the quest would provide me with a fiancée. In order to get my dream girl, I have been extensively putting my points in **CHA** meaning my charisma. I don't really know what my current charisma points represent since I put all my previous point in it as my **Drunken Fist Taijutsu** gave me 25 **VIT** 30 **DEX** 25 **STR**.

 **CHA** AKA my charisma represents how I look to other people. If my charisma is too low then I might as well be regarded as the village pariah like Naruto was treated in anime. I should spend my points seriously now since I only get 5 points each level and now that I have leveled up quite a bit I can't recklessly spend my points.

 **STR** , my strength defines how much damage I can do with my bare fist or specific weapon and how much load I can carry.

 **DEX** , my dexterity defines how agile and fast I am. It also represents some damage with bare fist and specific weapon just like **STR** but not by too much.

 **VIT** , my vitality defines how much **HP** I have and how much physical damage I can endure. Each point of vitality gives 10 **HP**.

Lastly my **INT** , my intelligence. It doesn't really make me smart though it only defines how much **CP** I have and how much chakra based damage I can deal or endure. Each point of intelligence gives 10 **CP**.

Let's put 25 points in charisma making it 50 that should be enough to make me fabulous, right? And 10 points in each of the remaining stats saving 10 points later in case of emergency.

 **Ting!**

 **For raising your CHA to 50, you learned**

 **Charming aura Lvl Max (Passive) – The opposite sex will always have favorable impression of you.**

YES! Harem here I come. Badass people like me always have harem since a single girl will never be able to handle a guy like me who's worth thousands of other guys put together. But it seems I didn't get any skills from getting my **STR** and **DEX** to 50 points.

 **Name - Haruno Akira**

 **Title - Gamer (Gives skills Gamer Mind and Gamer Body)**

 **Age - 5**

 **Lvl - 28**

 **Exp – 1,000/17,000**

 **HP - 460/460**

 **CP - 320/320**

 **STR - 51**

 **DEX - 53**

 **VIT - 46**

 **INT - 32**

 **CHA - 50**

 **Stats points – 10**

Well, whatever… no point in worrying about it.

 **BANG!** The door of room is kicked open by a blond woman and behind her I can see the cute little damsel I saved. She must have come to thank me and who is this blond woman? Is she Tsunade? Damn she is hot but sadly she must be using her illusion to hide her original appearance so I won't get excited about it. I wonder where Jiraya is though he is always pestering her with his perverted antics.

"So, brat you are finally awake huh? You caused a lot of trouble but thanks for saving my god daughter." Tsunade gives me a warm smile and behind her the cute red headed girl is actually fidgeting nervously. I stare at both of them gob smacked.

 **Senju Tsunade Lvl 270 (God Mother-in-law)**

 **Namikaze Uzumaki Naruko** **Lvl 22 (Fiancee)**

If it wasn't for my Gamer Mind I would've lost my mind. The girl I saved was actually the female version of Naruto with red hair! Blasphemy! No… wait! The game shows that she's my fiancée and Tsunade my God Mother-in-law. This… this must be the greatest thing that has happened in my life. My road for badass ninja career has only begun, every badass person has a badass lover and what better choice than the female version of Uzumaki Fucking Naruto and she's going to be hot I can already see the future.

Calm down… right now it might only be my fantasy talk right now but love is not something you feel right away and as a man I will make her completely in love with me and maybe I too will but that's for the future I guess.

"Ano… thank you for saving me. My name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruko. You can call me just Naruko or maybe… _Naruko-chan_." I must have been staring at them for too long. She's pretty shy, I thought she would be like a certain hyperactive blond blabbering non-stop. She a little bit like Hinata… maybe she has Hinata's personality. I gotta play it right.

"Yo! Haruno Akira pleasure to meet ya, Naruko-chan." I call her Naruko-chan to deepen our relationship. But still it's weird since she is practically 3 years older than me.

"Aaah! Akira-kunnn!" Naruko excitedly hugs me leaving me dumbfounded. I thought her personality was similar to Hinata.

"Hahaha… how about that? Our little hero is already getting some love from our princess." Tsunade laughs teasing the both of us. It didn't bother me much because of my skill but Naruko is almost ready to blow some steam seeing how red her face is.

"Baa-chan! He's my fiancée. Of course, I will love him and always will, dattebane." Wow… such declaration of love. It makes me feel less of a man being confessed like this.

Looking at my face after such a bold confession she starts getting flustered. Gotta make a comeback, my pride as a badass man will not allow me to become like those wimpy protagonists with no action. I pull Naruko towards me making her look deep into my eyes.

"Naruko, thank you for loving me." With those words I give her a French kiss.

 **Ting!**

 **Having your first kiss with your lover 1 CHA**

Damn… didn't expect that. When I looked at Naruko again she had collapsed with blood pouring out of her nose… Yup, she has a little bit of Hinata in her. I wonder if Hinata is here in this multiverse. Oh, her status seems to have changed from fiancée to lover. Isn't that the same? Anyway Tsunade seems to be amused by our interaction and actually happy that I kissed Naruko. Still, does this make me a lolicon? Probably but who says I wasn't already to begin with. Muhahaha… as a guy you must be willing to love all kinds of girl (not the ugly ones though).

"Kid we have something important to discuss." Signaling an ANBU to escort Naruko away she looks at me with serious yet gentle expression. I don't know, this Tsunade is different or is it because of my charming aura skill.

"I am glad you are awake, we were worried especially Naruko." Without any warning Namikaze Minato appears in front of me with a yellow flash. Damn him for his cool entrance, still blond hair with blue eyes and girly face… he doesn't really look badass, he gives more of a mascot character aura. I can see Minato twitching his eyebrow.

"Akira-kun you wouldn't be happening to think something bad about me, right?" He must be some kind of mind reader.

"Umm… how did you know?" Tsunade burst out laughing and I can feel another people's presence as well coming behind the door. And when they appeared I feel really… I don't know how to explain my feeling.

 **Namikaze Minato Lvl 420 (Girly Badass Father-in-law)**

 **Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina Lvl 301 (Overprotective Mother-in-law)**

 **Namikaze Uchiha Mikoto Lvl 280 (Gentle Mother-in-law)**

 **Uchiha Itachi Lvl 299 (Kind Brother-in-law)**

Damn they are overpowered and here I thought I was OP. Though I did defeat a Lvl 76 ninja while being only Lvl 3, if that's not OP then I don't know what is. But still **Girly Badass Father-in-law** … hahahaha so funny.

"Is something funny, AKIRA-KUN?" oops… I seem to have laughing loudly without meaning to.

"Minato-kun can you blame him? You look so girly so of course it's funny." Minato seems like he's on verge of crying. Poor guy. Even his own wife calls him girly, Kushina sure is blunt though.

"Haruno-kun, we would like to discuss to you about your engagement. I would like to be direct. Will you be willing to marry my little imouto and if you are, can you promise to love her not because of her lineage but for who she is?" Itachi always so serious yet very kind at the same time, now that's what I call a badass character. Just his way of talking is cool, but I won't be outpaced by him.

"Brother-in-law I will be blunt with you. I don't care if she's the daughter of Hokage or heck the daughter of Kami himself. And right now, I only like her since she's cute and beautiful though I guess having a girly father with a beautiful mother does that to you (Minato is almost on the verge of fainting). But as a man I will not back down in trying to whole heartedly devote myself to a girl who has confessed to me of her love." I look at them with determined eyes. They seem to have gone quiet for a while and suddenly I am being squeezed the life out of me by Kushina.

"See I told you he's the perfect guy for our Naru-chan. He's so adorable and serious. Kyaa… makes me want to eat him alive." I look at the others for help but they all seems to be smiling at me and Minato is actually crackling madly at my misfortune… damn him. So, you wanna play it that way huh Father-in-law? Oh shit! my **HP** is decreasing.

 **Ting!**

 **Status Effect – Suffocation**

 **You have fainted.**


End file.
